Wall covering may provide aesthetic or acoustic properties to a wall, often in the interior of a building. In some instances, wall covering includes panels that are mounted on the wall to cover a region of the wall. The panels may be numerous and require alignment with features of the wall and with each other.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for providing wall covering.